What Do We Mean To Each Other?
by prettydynamic
Summary: Sharon needed to sort out her feelings for Andy. Is he anything more than a friend to her? Will Andy wait forever or will he move on?
1. Chapter 1

Andy stole an irritated glance at his friend pursuing him like a bloodhound as he made his way to the empty break room for his third cup of coffee for the afternoon.

"I'm not going to lay off your back until you tell me the exactly how you feel about the captain," persisted Provenza.

"Your voice! Provenza! Anyone can hear you. We're not the only people using this break room," admonished the silver haired fox with a short temper.

Provenza pushed him aside to get the first cup on the freshly brewed batch of coffee. He stared at Andy and waved the teaspoon that he used to stir 2 lumps of sugar in his cup

"I can read guilt all over your face," stated Provenza.

"I am not guilty of anything," protested Andy.

Andy rolled his eyes as he reached for the pot of roast coffee before leaning back on the counter to face Provenza's accusation.

"Since when did my love life had been any concern of yours? You never bothered to know any of the women I went out with after my divorce."

"It's because I know you well enough that not one of them will last longer than three months and my memory bank is too cramped to be memorizing any more names from your love book."

In the meantime, Sharon had just arrived from a long and mentally exhausting meeting with the other divisions of the LAPD. She purposefully made her way to the break room even before stopping in her office to deposit her bag. She was dying for a huge mug of coffee to keep her up long enough to finish the report she was asked to submit before the end of the next working day and by the looks of it she would be up all night to submit it on time.

"Good Afternoon, Captain!" greeted Amy as she passed her desk. She returned her greeting and the said hello to the other members of her squad. She noted that neither Andy nor Provenza were around. As she neared the break room she saw the two men by the coffee machine before she could make her presence known, she heard Andy's wounded tone.

"Stop it, Louie! You're making me sound like a womanizer."

Sharon saw Provenza grinned at Andy mischievously.

"That's what you were… Until…maybe over five years ago," stated Provenza.

Andy looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, over five years ago, you stopped looking at other women. You became disinterested in all the women we've met, women that came on to you…and all the women I have introduced you to-young, wild, beautiful women-they all complained and asked if you were with someone because you were just uninterested. It was so unlike you. AS far as I know, you were not seeing anyone. That really baffled me, Andy… until that night one wicked auburn-haired witch came strutting down our crime scene with her red tape and demanded we surrender our crime scene to her!"

Andy was turning crimson, his head shaking, he couldn't look at Provenza as he tried to suppress a guilty grin.

Provenza continued, "For one brief moment I saw that look in your eyes… a look of awe and desire all mixed together… in a blink of an eye it was gone… then you and she engaged in that angry, verbal spar which you both had been at for more years than I can remember."

"Don't be ridiculous Provenza! Don't read things that are not there. Who would look at her with desire that night she was fully clad in a long blue trench coat for Pete's sake."

Provenza smirked.

"Five long years and you still remembered what she wore… And, don't deny this. That night you got stabbed, you called her first. Not me, not your daughter, not Chief Johnson but her! You really thought you were going to die, didn't you? Her face was the last one you wanted to see. And on that Christmas day we all had to spend it here in the office with Chief Johnson's family…I saw you both, you were seated next to each other giving each other the same goofy and flirtatious smiles you two are doing now. First time I noticed… you both had your guard down and it was after all Christmas."

"Provenza! If that's how you felt back then, why didn't you confront me?" dared Andy.

"I'm confronting you now. She's been our boss for two years. The truth, Flynn" demanded Provenza.

"I just admire her because she's smart and she's pretty…"

Provenza glared at Andy.

"Okay, I'm attracted to her," said Andy in exasperation.

"Flynn! I'm losing my patience."

"I kind of like her. Happy?" said Andy.

"Like her? It's been more than 5 years and you only have eyes for her. You stopped sleeping with other women even if you can't even touch a strand of her hair…"

"Alright! Alright! I'm in love with her. Satisfied? Can I enjoy my coffee in peace now?" said Andy.

"No! The reason I've been bugging you is because I care about you as a friend. I'm your best buddy and I'm telling you now stop this nonsense with Captain Raydor. I don't think she feels the same way about you, Andy. She's cold, she's tough, she's strictly business… I'm worried that she is only stringing you along because she thought you are just like her-just engaging in that harmless flirting that you guys do. She is in for the companionship and friendship then that's it… I don't want to see you get hurt… and I don't want you to waste your senior years waiting for a hopeless case when you can perfectly find another woman who could reciprocate your feelings," said Provenza.

Andy stood up in anger. "Thanks for your vote of confidence. I thought you were my friend… I'm going to say this only once. Stay out of my business with Sharon. If I choose to make a fool of myself, If I choose to wait and waste the remaining years of my life pining for a woman who can't love me back then it's my business."

Andy stormed out of the break room in blinding fury that she almost collided with Sharon without noticing it. Provenza remained in the room dumbfounded. Sharon decided to skip her coffee and retreat before Provenza could see her. She was baffled and unprepared for the things she had overheard.

Does she really come out cold and uncaring? She does care for Andy… she was just not very expressive and affectionate. She didn't want to lose him. What if he decided Provenza was right? She must do something.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do I owe the pleasure of the call of the great and undefeated Sharon Raydor," said Andrea affectionately as she headed out of the courtroom after a deposition. She was glad to hear from her friend since both had been busy the past two weeks and have not gotten in touch.

"Andrea, I'm sorry, have I caught you at a bad time?" asked Sharon.

"No, I actually just finished a case earlier than expected and I'm on my way to a little relaxing time at the spa. What's up? Where are you? What has gotten you sounding all flustered?" said Andrea.

"I'm still at work. I just got back from a meeting. How can you tell I'm flustered? I… I just needed someone to talk to.." asked Sharon.

She as fixing all the files she needed to review for her report while talking to Andrea on the cellphone.

Andrea laughed. "You'd be surprised by how much I know without you telling me."

Sharon sighed. "Okay, I'll give you three guesses."

"Ha! I can name it in 1 guess… Lt. Andy Flynn."

It got Sharon more agitated. "Andrea! How'd you know?"

"I'm your best friend. Why else would you be calling in a middle of a busy day, in the midst of a pile of work. It's either Andy or work related. I took a wild guess."

Sharon told Andrea what she overheard between Andy and Provenza and she vented out her anger at Provenza for poking his nose in their business, and her concerns about the matter.

"Don't be mad at Provenza. That's how friends are. He' just concerned about Andy. The same way I and your other friends meddle into your messy relationship with Jack because we are concerned. Don't we always nag you to get that divorce? He is full of bull crap and a good riddance in your life," said Andrea.

"No need to get all wired up about Jack. He's gone. We're separated," said Sharon.

"Nothing is final until you get that divorce. I don't understand how you can put off that divorce then be afraid to lose Andy. Somehow it doesn't fit," said Andrea.

Sharon gasped. "I didn't say that!?"

"Sharon, I can read between the lines. When you called me and said you were worried Andy might believe Provenza that you don't have romantic feelings for him what you actually meant was a cry for help because you don't want to lose Andy."

Sharon pouted over the phone. "I hate you. How do you know me so well?"

Andrea laughed. "We've been friends for so long… I know how you feel about Andy…. since that one night many years ago…you were both sad, vulnerable, feeling defeated and alone, your marriage was falling apart, his marriage was falling apart, your little kids thought it was your fault daddy was gone all the time, his wife preventing him to see his little kids… but you had each other."

"How did you… I didn't tell you that was Andy!"

Sharon was feeling vulnerable. Nobody knew her secret… their secret many years ago. One night of passion but it didn't feel that way. It was a special night, but circumstances were wrong. They were younger, and both were at a difficult time in their life. They both agreed they had gotten carried away. They needed to fix their lives… and maybe both hoped, someday their paths would cross again but under better circumstances.

Years passed, and the right time never seemed to happen. They both learned to push their one night aside and never bring it up. They have both seemed to have forgotten their incredible chemistry and how once they felt they were soulmates… until Sharon started working closely with Major Crimes five years ago. The undeniable attraction they had had sparked a memory from the past.

Andrea grinned over the phone.

"I didn't know until you were assigned to work more closely with Major Crimes…"

"what are you talking about? We were always arguing and squabbling…"

"Yeah, I noticed the sexual tension you were both fighting off and that resulted to all your verbal spar, hatred and annoyance, and then when you guys started to slowly accept the feelings and attraction you had for each other specially after being assigned to head Major Crimes you became good friends-special friends just like you were back then before the bitterness and wreckage of your marriages," explained Andrea.

"I still don't understand how you put two and two together," said Sharon.

"People change. Circumstances change. But the feelings have not. You should hear yourself whenever we talk about Andy, and if you could only see your face… it's exactly how you sound and how you feel when we spoke about that friend from long ago whom you slept with. I think the reason it took you both a long time to be friends again was the guilt you both felt. You felt closer to each other than your respective spouses, it just felt right when you're together. What was that word you used when you couldn't say his name… right, now I remember-soulmate. You loved each other…"

"I didn't say we were in love," protested Sharon.

"Yeah… but maybe now you can start acknowledging it. Guilt, Fear… You better make sure this time around those negative feelings are nowhere to be found, Sharon… and please get that divorce."

"So tell me, how do I let him know I'm interested. I'm his boss now… I can't just jump the gun. I don't have the guts to tell him I love him, it's just that it will take me quite a while to get where we are supposed to be as a couple. And like you said I need to get my divorce. We are in another difficult predicament," sighed Sharon.

"If you can't tell him so to his face then give him a sign. Just so he knows he is not waiting for naught," said Andrea.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aggh!" she flinched as her delicate finger accidentally grazed the heated plate of the curling iron and instinctively nursed it in her mouth to dissipate the pain.

Sharon laid the curling iron on the dresser and sighed, her green eyes blazing in irritation. Why was she taking extra measures to look attractive? She wasn't in her twenties for crying out loud. The last time she took extra care of her appearance to get a man's attention was in college when she was infatuated with the guy on top of her political science class… what was his name again? Oh for Pete's sake she can't even remember. But she remembered she liked him because he was smart and he was accomplished in a lot of campus clubs. She prided herself for her discipline to maintain her figure at her age and she was often told she looked ten years younger but all these she did for herself and not for the opposite sex. What has gotten into her? A four-letter name just kept popping into her head to her utter embarrassment.

She was feeling disconcerted after over-hearing Andy and Provenza's conversation in the break room. She did have some feelings for Andy but feelings she was not quite ready to face and nurture. She didn't want to give it a name. All she knew was that she cared a lot for him and his mere presence in her life brought an overwhelming sense of joy, excitement and security... but she was abashed to move their relationship to the next level. To label it as a romantic relationship.

But by all means, even if she wasn't ready to call it that, she would move heaven and hell to keep Andy. Andrea told her it wouldn't hurt to flirt a bit-to let him know she was definitely interested. If this look is not flirting, I don't know what is, sighed Sharon.

She stared at her reflection in the dresser mirror and burst into an exuberant smile. The waves and slight curls she made at the tip of her straight auburn hair looked magnificent. She had been quite busy with all the cases that she had missed several appointments in her salon and the hair that she usually kept at shoulder length were a couple of inches below her shoulders it was beginning to irritate her but now she was glad it was longer so she could create these dazzling waves. She may just keep it permanently…

Her reverie was cut short when there was a knock on the door and before she could reply, Rusty opened the door and gasped as he found her still in her thick pink bathrobe seated by the dresser.

"Sharon! I don't believe this. You're not dressed yet. I thought you were dropping me off at school because my car is in the shop. I'm going to be late!" said Rusty in exasperation.

Rusty's expression changed to one of kind understanding as he noticed five Work-Cocktail dresses and 3 blazers gently laid out on the bed. "Have you got an event to attend to after work?" he asked rhetorically.

"The Neiman Marcus in old rose and the ecru blazer," he suggested.

"Really, you think so? Look… I'm sorry… I lost track of time... you can take car. "

Eyeing her, he said, "Oh you've got a date after work, wear the red dress instead."

"What makes you say that?" asked Sharon. _She had not been on a date for ages. Well, the after- work dinner and movies with Andy didn't count as date… or did they?_

Rusty looked at her wryly. Several lipsticks were clutched in her hands.

"You can't even decide which lipstick to wear. It means you have a date tonight," laughed Rusty.

He continued, "You're a knockout in red. Wear the Armani. I've got to go. I hope you don't mind me taking the car. I can't be late. I've got a mock defense for my thesis," said Rusty, snatching the keys on the bed beside the dresses.

"Good luck," she yelled but Rusty was already out of the door. _I can take a cab to work._

She sighed as she stared at the bunch of lipsticks in her hand. She had to make a decision, or else it will be noon by the time she arrived the police station. _Sweet Temptation_. Nah! It won't go with the Armani. _Wine Passion_ it is.

Sticky beads of perspiration trickled at the side of Rusty's forehead as he grabbed his backpack, organizer and books from the living room table and rushed out of the condo, running to reach the elevator before it closed but he missed it by a few seconds. He cursed at his luck. He wanted to review the topics he would raise in his mock-defense and ensure he had everything covered before he faced the panel that's why he wanted to arrive a few minutes earlier than schedule.

He dialed his cellphone to reach Lt. Flynn and cursed again when he realized he did not have enough call credits. He debated whether to return to the condo to use Sharon's cell or to wait for the elevator. It was almost back to his floor but his love for his adoptive mother pervaded. He couldn't let her hail a cab in her high-heels and cocktail dress. The call will only take a few minutes after all.

Without further thoughts on the matter, he rushed back to the condo and picked up Sharon's cellphone from the breakfast table and feeling slightly guilty for taking her car, dialed Lt. Flynn's number.

* * *

Louie Provenza was in the middle of a tedious paperwork that was almost completely done. He could feel the excitement in his blood and the rush of adrenalin as he stressed the last paragraphs of the conclusion to the report. He could almost feel the heavy burden slowly disappearing from his shoulders when the piercing classical ring of his cellphone's cut through his concentration.

"Good morning, Chief Taylor," he answered noncommittally as he proceeded with his work, listening half-heartedly to the chief of police. Only after he had hit the key of the last punctuation mark of the report did Taylor's words started sinking in. Chief Taylor quietly waited for Provenza's reply to indicate he understood.

After a minute his solemn expression turned to grimace when Taylor's words began to sink in.

"What? Joint investigation… Central?" he echoed.

"Sepulveda…Hacienda Hotel… " he repeated absentmindedly.

Chief Taylor was getting impatient on the other end of the line. "Hurry Up, Provenza. Detective Newman from Central is waiting."

Provenza didn't mind the joint investigation as much as it bothered him to work with Detective Newman. The man was an Ass. He had known him fifteen years and hated his guts all the way. He knew the day was too good to last, he sighed.

That fortune cookie he got from the Chinese restaurant was right, his week will be a bummer.

An idea suddenly occurred to him and suddenly his day was bright again.

"Flynn! Oh Flynn!" he called his friend from the desk across the room.

 _Flynn really wouldn't mind. Would he?_

Minutes later, Andy had arrived at the Hacienda Hotel for the joint investigation. He was led to the pool area where the dead son of a veteran actress was found. The body was still sprawled on the pavement. Flynn noticed he was fully clothed despite being near the pool area. He flashed his badge on the officers in the area and introduced himself. He found the lead detective Det. Newman by the poolside close to the bar. He felt an immediate dislike upon meeting him.

Andy had known him no more than 30 minutes and his fist was threatening to run amok on the bastard's face. He counted to three and exhaled his anger. He watched the bulky middle-aged detective bark unnecessarily at the crime scene specialists collecting evidence at the lanai area of the hotel.

"Newman! Let them do their job! They know what they're doing" he called firmly.

"And what about my job? It's my job to ensure evidence is handled properly," he insisted.

"You can do your job better if you keep your mouth shut and focus on your notes and not on other people's business," he snapped.

Andy shook his head in exasperation and went back to interviewing the bar tender and waiter assigned at the bar in the pool area.

"I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. There were only people dining by the pool until midnight. After which, the dining area was closed," said the waiter.

"The bar may be facing that way, Lt. but it's more than 10 feet away, quite hard to see if there was anyone watching the stars or seated at the lounge," explained the bar tender.

The lanai was adjacent to the pool but the viewing deck where the murder occurred was obscured by the red and pink hibiscus plant deeming the viewing deck secluded from the crowded pool area.

"Flynn, are you done yet? You should finish the questioning within 30-minutes. No wonder it takes your department long to solve a case," said Det. Newman, suddenly standing next to Flynn.

Flynn ignored him, and didn't let his snide remark get to him. His focus went back to the bar tender.

"Let me see the receipts to get the names of the people dining in the pool area between 9-12 at night," said Lt. Flynn.

Detective Newman was about to interrupt but Flynn cut him with a glare to answer the ringing cellular phone. Capt. Raydor's name flashed on the screen. At the sight of her name on the screen, he felt giddy like a schoolboy he almost grinned, but the obnoxious face of Det. Newman kept his expression blank.

"Good morning, captain," he greeted, disappointed that the voice on the other end was Rusty.

"Lieutenant… Uhm… may I ask a favor? Would you mind picking up Sharon from the condo? You see I'm taking her car to school, mine's in the repair shop…"

"No problem, I'm actually nearby," replied Andy. He honestly welcomed the excuse to see  
Sharon.

Rusty was ecstatic. His guilt dissipated.

"You would? That's great! She is ready in maybe 15 minutes. You can come now and surprise her. There's still some pancakes for breakfast."

"No, thank you. I just had breakfast. I'm on my way."

He hung up the call and noticed that Det. Newman was listening on his call with a malicious look in his eyes. Flynn ignored his

"Listen, I'm just picking up my Captain and then I'll be back…"

"What? You're swinging out of our duty and leaving me to pick up the slack," he accused.

"No one's leaving you to pick up the slack. I'm coming back. I just need to pick up Captain Raydor. It will only be a few minutes."

"No. I'm coming with you," said Det. Newman.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Where you go, I go. That way work is equally divided," insisted Det. Newman.

Andy exhaled. His patience was wearing thin.

* * *

Sharon made a face at her beautiful reflection on the full-length mirror in her room and decided against the black dress she was wearing under her black blazer.

 _S_ till Darth Raydor… she thought… but only sexier, she mused _. Rusty may be right, I should wear the red dress._

She glanced at the gold watch on her left wrist. She must get out of the house in five minutes. She scrambled out of the black dress and reached for the red Armani. It easily slipped from her head down to her waist despite the fabric type that clung to the skin, but as she tried to work on the back zipper, she realized it no longer fit her as it used to. To her horror, it was a trifle bit smaller! The fabric clung to the svelte curve of her body much more than she felt decent. She didn't intend to seduce every Tom, Dick, and Harry.

She checked the size and saw it was a size 2. She couldn't even remember when she last wore it, but she knew she just started using a size 4 fairly recently. She tried to undo the zipper and decided to go with Rusty's first choice-the old rose. It did seem sweeter now that she thought about it.

She budge and budged but to her utter dismay, the zipper was stuck and it was half-way on her back. She couldn't close it and she couldn't zip it down either. Oh what a predicament, she thought in despair.

The sudden sound of the doorbell flooded her with relief. She was glad Rusty came back and he could help her out with the zip of her dress.

She opened the door and stared right into the tantalizing eyes of Lt. Flynn. Her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't expecting to see his ruggedly handsome face right in front of her condo. It all seemed like a mirage.

"Good morning, Captain," greeted Andy.

She found herself drowning in his cool water scent she had forgotten how revealing her dress was until she saw a glimpse of what look like desire in his eyes. She tried to fumble for a jacket or robe around her shoulders that wasn't there.

"Lt. Flynn," she managed in greeting albeit her surprise.

She didn't miss his address of her title. He never called her captain unless in the presence of another. She noticed a non-uniformed officer with Andy, his badge displayed on his belt. It took a moment for her to place the officer until Andy introduced him.

"Captain, this is Det Newman. Chief Taylor asked us to work with Central on a case."

Det. Newman greeted Sharon but his smile did not reach his eyes. In fact, they turned a trifle bit cloudy. Then she remembered he was one of the last cases she worked on in Internal Affairs before she moved to Major Crimes.

The need to have Andy help her out of her Armani out-weighs her curiosity on his presence at her doorstep. She needed to get to work and soon but not in her tight-fitting, scandalous Armani.

 _Should I ask Andy to loosen up the zipper right in front of the other police?_ _Sounds unbecoming._ Or _should I ask him to leave and then have Andy fix my zipper in private? Sounds better._

"Excuse me, Lt. Flynn. May I ask you to come in and help me with something. Detective, kindly wait for Lt. Flynn at the lobby downstairs," said Sharon in a business-like manner.

Detective Newman hesitated but said nothing before following the Sharon's orders. Andy watched until he was out sight and inside the elevator before turning back to Sharon, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow. You look very fetching," said Andy.

Maybe his compliment did have an effect on her. She had tripped on the unbuckled strap of her stiletto and fell forward. If not for Andy breaking her fall, her face might have hit the pavement. He caught her right in his arms and steadied her.

"Take it easy, Sharon," smiled Andy.

 _What is happening to me? I'm no klutz!_

His scent was pervading her senses. She must fight it. Was knowing that he had feelings for her heightened her attraction to him?

Sharon was getting agitated by the minute, without acknowledging his compliment she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"Andy, tell me what brings you here and while you explain, please help me with the zipper of this dress. It's stuck" said Sharon.

"I came to pick you up and bring you to work. Rusty called me. He says you've got no car."

He fumbled with the zipper stuck near the clasp of her bra without difficulty and slid it down instinctively, revealing the lacy underwear peeping near the zipper edge before realizing he hadn't asked her if she wanted to zip up or zip down.

 _Does the zip really go as far down as her butt? Behave Flynn, behave._

Drops of cold perspiration started forming on his forehead.

"I'm sorry. Did you want the zip up or down?" he asked.

Before Sharon could utter a reply, she was already dashing to her room, struggling out of her dress.

"Down. I'm changing out of the dress when the zip got stuck. I didn't realize it doesn't fit me anymore," she called out from the bedroom.

In a minute she was out and into her usual power suits and black pumps. She lost the nerve to wear another dress. She pushed past Andy towards the door.

"It fits perfectly if you ask me," smiled Andy under his breath as he followed close behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon heaved a sigh, closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on her arms that was on top of her desk. Perhaps she could catch a catnap. She was exhausted. She and her team had been up extended hours for a week now. Half of them were trying to wrap up the investigation with Central on the strangling of an actress's son and half of them, with minimal manpower was trying to close a current case so they could move to other cases.

How she missed the movie nights she spent with Andy specially when things are additionally stressful at work. It alleviated all the stress and left her feeling lighter and happier. But they had not gone out since she overheard the conversation with Provenza in the break room. Hopefully, it was not the reason they had not had their movie nights. The thought of it was making her stomach churn. It must be just the very tight schedule.

The silence was broken by a knock on the door. It was Julio.

"Captain, Chief Taylor wants you in his office," said he.

Sharon wasted no time in going to Chief Tylor's office. The sooner the meeting finished, the sooner she could leave work and get some rest. She was surprised to find Andy and Provenza in Taylor's room as well. Their blank expressions revealed they still had no idea what the meeting was for.

"Hello Chief Taylor. May I know what this is about," she asked calmly as she took a seat beside Andy.

"Yes, chief, what is this about?" repeated Andy.

"Hold your horses," said Taylor calmly.

"Before anything further. Can each one of you tell me what happened the day before yesterday," he asked.

They all looked at Tayor in confusion. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Do you want every boring detail?" asked Provenza.

"As far as I can remember there nothing untoward or unusual happened that needs your attention, Chief," said Sharon.

"Really?" said Taylor.

Taylor's thick brows furrowed and pouted before handing her a piece of paper.

"Then what is this report on my desk."

Sharon almost fainted. She stood up in such haste in disbelief that could topple her seat had it not been a heavy club chair.

"Sexual Harassment?! This is a lie," she uttered as she continued to read the entire content.

Flynn and Provenza shared astonished faces in her outburst.

"Who had she supposedly harassed?" asked Provenza.

Chief Taylor's expression was unreadable. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I would have laughed my head off if not for the fact that this was from Internal Affairs…."

He paused before continuing.

"Flynn. In the report Captain Raydor had sexually harassed Lt. Flynn."

"What! that is preposterous! Why in the world would Captain Raydor do that? And with Flynn? Has the world gone mad," exclaimed Provenza.

"That's absurd!" cried Lt. Flynn.

"I did not file any such report."

Sharon found her composure and restraint. She knew she can handle it.

"It says here it was filed by Detective Donald Newman," said Sharon, looking up from the report she was reading.

"What?! That good for nothing idiot monkey!" exclaimed Provenza.

"I'm going to kill him with my bare hands when I see him," threatened Andy in heated rage.

"Is that even possible to accuse someone and file a complaint for a third party?" asked Provenza.

"According to our rules Appendix A, third paragraph, in misconducts of a personal nature such as sexual harassment, complaint is not deemed legitimate unless signed by the aggrieved party," said Sharon.

"Quiet. Calm down. Calm down, people. Let me speak," said Chief Taylor.

"Would you all please settle down on your seats and let's discuss this without any violent emotion."

When everyone had piped down Taylor started.

"Since this was reported in IA by a third party and not by the aggrieved party, according to the rules, they have no choice but to disregard it. However, they have called my attention regarding this and asked me to investigate the matter, being the head of the LAPD."

"The reason I asked each of your perspective about that Wednesday was in order to get to the bottom of this salacious and malicious allegation. Before anything further, I personally do not believe this allegation against Captain Raydor but I am bound by my duty as chief of police to file a counter report to either prove or refute this allegation."

"If I may, sir, I have known this Det, Newman for years and he's really a first-class jerk with an IA file bigger than Mt. Rushmore. He must have an axe to grind against Captain Raydor," said Provenza.

"Since this is between Lt. Flynn and I, I find it highly inappropriate to have Lt. Provenza present," said Sharon.

"If you ask me, all this is Provenza's fault," said Taylor, giving Provenza the eye.

"If you had gone to Hacienda Hotel like I told you to instead of asking Lt. Flynn to relieved you of the task, none of this would have happened."

"It was a misunderstanding, sir. I thought you meant anyone on our team can go," explained Provenza, his face showing exaggerated innocence.

"Had I no particular person in mind I would have told Capt. Raydor first so she could assign the agent she wanted but I called you because it's you I wanted there."

Andy could not stand the discomfort and worry evident on Sharon's face. He must do all he can to alleviate her of this predicament. Her reputation meant so much to her, it should not be tarnished at any cost.

"Please, let me handle this. I am the supposed aggrieved party, then let me address each item of concern on the report. That way you can ensure it is not some excuse to justify an inappropriate behavior," said Lt. Flynn.

"Okay I'll read them to you. Let me finish before you react," said Taylor.

 _Right in the middle of an investigation, we were disturbed by the ringing of Lt. Flynn's phone. It was Captain Raydor ordering him to come to her house. I felt there was something wrong that a superior officer should ask a subordinate to come to her abode. Upon arriving, Captain Raydor answered the door in a most inappropriate revealing dress bent on seducing Lt. Flynn. My presence did not deter her plans to have her way with the Lieutenant, she asked me to wait in the lobby while he asked the Lt. to stay. I was not even by the elevator when I saw her threw herself in the arms of the unsuspecting Lieutenant. Five minutes later they were down in the lobby. The Captain looking all composed in her conservative suit as though nothing had happened while Lt. Flynn was looking all flustered, trying his best to hide his discomfort. This is clearly a display of abuse of power and authority that should not be tolerated even from female high-ranking officers._

Sharon found herself cringing with every word. For the first time in her life she felt utterly vulnerable. If only the ground could open up and swallow her. Knowing Provenza and Taylor were on the front row seats of this tirade was increasing her embarrassment by the minute.

Andy could feel the heat on Sharon's face and he all but restrained himself to take her in his arms to protect her from the scrutiny and maliciousness of everyone around them.

"Look, Chief. That bastard Newman twisted everything to make it sound so tawdry. It wasn't like that at all," protested Andy.

"I'm telling you the next time I see him he will be walking with his dentures in a plastic," threatened Andy.

"Enough with the threats, Flynn. Okay so tell me how it really was," said Chief Taylor.

"First of all, Sharon didn't call me. Rusty called me to request if I could pick up Sharon because he took her car. When I went to pick her up, she didn't even know I was coming so how can you say she dressed up provocatively to seduce me. She was just merely trying on some clothes and it just so happen that the dress she had on when she opened the door was a bit sexy…"

"And why didn't you call your Captain that you were on your way?" asked Taylor.

"It slipped my mind because I was busy controlling my anger and I came almost this close to hitting Newman in the face. I didn't even want to bring him along, but he insisted and insisted… and for the record, Sharon, I mean Capt. Raydor did not throw herself at me. She merely lost her balance…."

"And you happen to catch her at that very moment she slipped," said Taylor condescendingly.

"Don't patronize me, Chief. I'm not making this up. I'm simply telling you what really happened," said Flynn indignantly.

"I suppose you're going to tell me next that you, being so gallant, carried the Captain inside her house," said Taylor.

"No, sir. That's not what happened. The only reason she asked me inside the condo was to help her with zip of her dress…It's not what you think. Please. She was in a predicament she couldn't change out of it because the zipper was stuck so I just helped her with it… It did not even take more than a minute. Then I waited for her outside the condo until she changed. That's the truth. I swear," said Andy.

"Okay. Okay. It's too outrageous not to be the truth," said Taylor.

Provenza cut in. "Besides even a Quickie cannot be done in less than five minutes. There's no way she could have ravished Flynn in twenty seconds, changed her clothes, wait for the elevator and be down in the lobby all in five minutes."

"Shut up, Provenza," growled Andy.

"What!? I'm merely making a point so Chief Taylor can see these allegations are as real as the toupee on Newman's head."

"If she wanted to seduce you, she could do it after work and not during duty hours. She's too professional for that. Got my drift?" said Provenza.

"I see your point. Well, you can all go now. I'll speak to Det. Newman's immediate superior about this malicious allegation."

Flynn was glaring at Provenza.

"I mean if she would ever do that… I'm not saying she is… not that she would you know…" stuttered Provenza.

"Stop it, Provenza. I got your point and I'm not thinking Captain Raydor would do such a thing. Go now. You're all giving me a nasty headache," said Taylor.

Sharon heaved a sigh of relief. She shouldn't have listened to Andrea. This flirting caused her nothing but trouble.

"Wait. But before you go…"

They all stopped on their tracks and looked back to Chief Taylor.

"Tell me… is there something I should know between the two of you?" he asked solemnly.

"None!" Sharon and Andy cried in unison in indignant protestation.

They stared at each other with guilt written all over their faces, unable to look Taylor in the eye.

 _Egad…_ Provenza rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Let me rephrase that, is there something personal going on between you? Something more than a captain and her lieutenant," asked Taylor.

Andy Flynn hesitated. One could see the battle of two opposing forces in his facial expression.

A part of him wanted his feelings out in the open, wanted their special friendship to be a common knowledge between their colleagues, after all, there was absolutely nothing immoral or shameful about it.

Indecision. Is Sharon okay with it? It had to be a joint decision.

Before he could look at her in a silent , pleading way to get her blessing, he heard her answer.

One cold, terrifying word uttered in a detached, indifferent manner that felt like a bucket of melted snow being poured over his head.

"No."

Andy couldn't look at her. Afraid to see the ice in her beautiful green eyes, afraid she'll read the pain etched in his heart. He left the room without looking back, leaving Sharon and Provenza on his heels.

As the two stepped out of the room, Sharon was left speechless at Provenza's words puzzling words.

"We got it, Captain. Loud and Clear", he muttered, leaving her outside Taylor's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Boisterous laughter of Andrea can be heard all the way in Rusty's room. He paused a bit from doing his homework and listened if he could hear bits and pieces of the conversation of Sharon and Andrea. He could hear an occasional laughter and an excited yelp that puts him out of concentration, yet he couldn't hear the juicy details that makes his mom and her friend act like giggling teen-agers.

Not that he was snooping but he went out of the room twice, first, to get something to drink and second, to get some books he left on the foyer table, and both times when he passed them the tone of their voices reduced considerably to a whisper, and this fueled his curiosity on their topic.

Early this evening, Sharon called him to give him a present from Andrea. A beautiful ebony colored bird with a bright orange beak which Andrea bought to give as a family pet. The bird wasn't so bad but he rather had a dog which Sharon felt was a big responsibility. With him and Sharon often out of the house, it would be unfair for the dog to have minimal company and attention.

"Gee, thanks, Andrea but don't boys usually get a turtle or a hamster?" he said meeting the bird's curios glare.

"Don't be silly. This bird is special. It talks," smiled Andrea.

 _"I'll Kill yah!"_ said the bird as if on cue.

Rusty burst into laughter but Sharon was not amused.

"Andrea!" she uttered in dismay.

"I know I said I want some nice pet that could teach my son some responsibility and not violence"

Andrea laughed. "I'm sorry. I found it in a pet store downtown. I guess that's what he hears from his cage. Rusty's not 5. He's almost and adult the silly bird can't affect him. I'm sure he'll learn some new words from Rusty."

 _"I'll kill yah!" "I'll kill yah",_ repeated the bird.

It sent more laughter to Rusty but Sharon still wasn't amused.

"Say Sharon" said Rusty. "Sharon", he repeated but the bird did not echo.

"Rusty" he said. But still the bird said the only words he knew.

"It might take time," said Andrea optimistically.

He took the bird cage into his room and left Sharon and Andrea in their tete-a-tete.

"You are absolutely hilarious, Sharon" laughed Andrea.

"You found my sexual harassment case funny?" she asked in offense.

"I only did as you suggested-flirt a little to let him know I like him."

"That is what's funny. So now Andy's a mind reader? You work on being extra attractive for work but for whom is anybody's guess! It could be for a boyfriend they don't know about, could be for the Commander in the next department or the receptionist downstairs. It's very vague. Not at all considered flirting unless it is directed at someone," explained Andrea before drinking another shot of Tequila and leaning back on the living room sofa to rest her head.

"Come on tell me… did he even notice you in that dress? You told me everything but his reaction," urged Andrea.

Sharon turned crimson and hesitated but gave in to Andrea's teasing.

"Well, he said I was fetching… with a twinkle in his eyes and big smile on his face,' she smiled shyly.

Andrea and Sharon giggled.

"Hey... that constitutes to sexual harassment, doesn't it?" joked Sharon.

"Nah!" Sharon and Andrea shook their heads in unison and laughed.

"Since sexual harassment is about power and authority, coming from Flynn to you is not sexual harassment. If it were Flynn to Amy Sykes… that kind of compliment may cost him. So even if he tells you how beautiful you look everyday, you can't sue him for that. It's not an indication of abuse of power…."

Looking at the bird as he paused from his homework Rusty decided to bring the cage out into the balcony. It was distracting him with its constant "I'll kill yah" and it would give him another excuse to catch a breath of their conversation.

As Rusty went out of the room with the bird cage, the guilty expression he caught on Sharon's face piqued his interest.

"Uhm… I'm just taking the bird to the balcony. It's a warm night. He might need some fresh air," said Rusty.

He took his time fixing the cage by the balcony, but to his disappointment neither of the women spoke a word while he was within earshot. He had no choice but to go back to his homework inside his room as it would really look suspicious if he dallied longer.

"Night Sharon. Night Andrea," he called out albeit disappointed to hear what it was they were talking about.

"Good night, kiddo!" called Andrea.

When they hear Rusty closed his bedroom door the women excitedly resumed their discussion.

"And… then what?" asked Andrea inquisitively. "He didn't kiss you or caress you?"

"He just helped me unzip my dress is all," said Sharon.

"What we told Taylor was the truth. Nothing untoward really happened that day."

Sharon caught the disappointment in Andrea's eyes.

"What if I tell you , he buys me lunch, leaves them on my desk with a single rose," Sharon boasted.

Andrea's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Really, that is so sweet."

"But from another's perspective, a move like that to the boss makes one a boot-licker. Hahaha." she laughed.

"So, tell me. When did this happen?" she asked curiously.

"As you know we haven't gone out in a while… once when we were so busy in the case, we were in the process of making an arrest that we haven't gone home in twenty-four hours. I found a bowl of Greek Salad and an orange juice with a red rose on top of my desk. There was a note attached to the rose. Don't work too hard. A few days after he gave me seafood pasta for lunch… said he and Provenza just came back from Chef D'Angelo. Then after that, there was this new Mexican restaurant we've been planning to go to but never gotten around… He went there and bought me their special burrito."

Andrea was excited. "Uh huh! And then? This shows he isn't at all affected by Provenza's so called words of wisdom."

Sharon's face turned forlorn. "Then…then that harassment issue in Taylor's office happened. I was off the hook on the sexual harassment allegation, but Taylor asked us if there was something going on between us...and I said none."

"Oh Andrea, we haven't gone out for any movie night nor dinner in more than 3 weeks. He was so sweet you know… explained everything to Taylor, spared me the embarrassment to narrate the perfectly innocent escapade…. I miss him." whined Sharon.

"Sharon! If you weren't my friend, I would have clobbered you. That was your chance! The least you could have said was you were special friends… That would have been a subtle hint for both Andy and Chief Taylor there was something a little more. Besides, should you be a topic for lunchroom gossip in the future, and it reaches Taylor's ears, there would be no need for him to confront you about it because he already knew. It's like a license for you and Andy to keep doing what you're doing."

Sharon felt rueful. "I know! It's just that it caught me off-guard and I was not ready for the confrontation… and now Andy is avoiding me. I believe I saw hurt in his eyes when I said there was nothing more in our relationship except colleagues. I do miss our dinner nights and movie nights."

"If he doesn't ask you out again then do it! Invite him for a movie," said Andrea.

"Or you can imitate Lauren Bacall in the movie "To Have and Have Not". It's very subtle but flirtatious. He'll fall for that. Say it in a sultry tone… your voice would be perfect."

" _If you need me, just whistle. You do know how to whistle, Andy, don't you? Just put your lips together and blow."_ Andrea mimicked Lauren Bacall, changing Bogart's character Steve to Andy's name.

"And have another sexual harassment suit thrown at me," Sharon said incredulously.

"You are outrageous Andrea!" cried Sharon.

This sent fits of laughter from Andrea.

"That's my problem, Andrea. If he sends me flowers, he is nothing but a boot licker but if I invite him for a movie, it is sexual harassment! I don't know what else to do. I think… oh I can't admit it...I love you, Andy…"cried Sharon.

"I hate to say 'I told you so' but that time at Taylor's Office was a missed opportunity."

Suddenly both women caught their breath and turned their heads to glance at the beautiful black bird on the terrace.

"I love you, Andy. I love you, Andy," it mimicked.

Sharon was horrified.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy hurriedly left Chief Taylor's office without as much as another glance. He couldn't believe his ears when Sharon told the chief he was nothing but a colleague. Why the hell was she giving him mixed signals? For almost two years he thought they were starting to build their relationship… albeit slowly, they were picking up from where they left off years ago when they were both caught in a troubled marriage and both decided to try and work out their respective marital problems instead of pursuing a relationship.

Those smiles she kept giving him… the affectionate way she touches his face when they were in the privacy of the car… or having dinner after work. Her thoughtful, sweet gestures when they were free from prying eyes of the people, or did he just imagined them? Didn't her willingness to spend more time with him constituted to something more than business-like? What about her text messages at night-was he just reading something into those "Good night, Andy. Or Sleep Tight, Andy" nightly messages?

He thought they were on the same page… He thought there was something more. This was indestructible pain all over again. That night twenty years ago when they decided to remain friends, it was the most difficult decision he had ever made, and the most painful. He loved her but he chose to do the right thing and just workout his marriage. He clearly saw she was in as much impenetrable emotional turmoil as he was, and he didn't want to make it any harder for her, so he did not make her choose. He told her she would always have that special place in his heart. She cried as she held on to his hand, unable to let go. He told her he will always be there for her, but they both knew this was not feasible. To stay in touch was to tempt fate and render an absolute catastrophe to the fragile state of their respective marriages.

After their paths have crossed again, the past he had buried deep had resurfaced and he did his best to keep them buried. But it appeared she had other plans… though they often clashed right after that RED TAPE incident. They squabbled and forced each other's opinion down each other's throat. They just rubbed each other the wrong way. Then one day he was stabbed and thought he was dying… and so she thought either. When no one was about… as he lay in the hospital bed contemplating death, she appeared by his bedside and squeezed his hand… as compelling and emotional as the night they had parted ways. She leaned over to give him an overpowering chaste kiss on his lips as a single tear slid down her dainty cheeks and dropped to Andy's upper lip.

The kiss… the tear… was the overwhelming clincher that made him fought to survive.

"Hey, Flynn… wait up," Provenza yelled as he caught up with him.

"That witch… Is really starting to get to me how she leads you on. I'm sure she wore that provocative dress to seduce you and now she has the gall to say there is nothing between you. If I were you Id stop being Mr. Nice Guy and show her who's boss," said Provenza.

"Louie, please. Stay out of this," yelled Andy.

"So, what do you want me to do? Drag her kicking and screaming to my bedroom?!" cried Andy.

Provenza knew that Andy rarely calls him his first name and when he does, it is something serious.

"That's a thought. Just because she's the Captain doesn't mean she can just kiss you when she feels like it and then push you away when it's convenient. If you ask me, I'll cry sexual harassment just to get even," said Provenza angrily.

"She was not seducing me… everything that happened was really as innocent as I have explained. And I thought you said she's not into me," protested Andy.

"I changed my mind. That was before she bought that lipstick…"

"What lipstick for crying out loud?" yelled Andy.

"Remember that day when 2 young police officers from the other department Detectives Lareau and Jackson-friends of Amy, were flocking on Amy's desk and they were looking into this catalogue of beauty products, they were giggling and babbling, trying to decide which ones to get. You approached and asked what was that noise about? Then one of them asked you which lipstick shade do you think was the sexiest, you said, 'how would I know' but then pointed out the shade Vintage Red. Voila behold, within the next few days she was wearing that lipstick you pointed out. It's not a coincidence… she was there when you were talking to Sykes and her friends."

"How do you know it's the exact same thing? They all look the same to me." asked Andy uncertainly.

"Because I saw it. She was carrying it around. It was on her desk, and she applies it just before stepping out of the office for your movie date and she puts them some more just before we have a meeting."

"So what you're spying on her every move now, Provenza?! Leave her alone, Provenza. You don't know anything! "yelled Andy.

"Okay so you want to get hurt. You want to be made a fool of. Be my guest. Just don't go running to me when you fall hard and feel like seeking refuge on a bottle of whisky."

* * *

Andy walked down the noisy strip of Hollywood Blvd. He needed to some time alone to think and clear his head. He knew Provenza had a point but he couldn't bring himself to stop loving her. He can't very well force her to go faster in the relationship. Boisterous laughter and air of fun and excitement filled the atmosphere as he walked along the street filled with lights from different establishments in the area. It was a weeknight but young professionals, teen-agers, and middle-aged individuals all flock on every side of the street and filled the bars and restaurants on the strip with merriment.

He had been walking aimlessly for an hour when he found himself across the street from Jameson's Irish Pub where she and Sharon had gone a few times after a watching a game. Perhaps even his subconsciousness is bringing him to their place. The sound of his stomach reminded him he had not had dinner and considered going in even without Sharon.

He settled on the far end of the bar and ordered a Shirly Temple. The barista eyed him in amusement but said nothing.

"Hey, stranger. Do I know you from somewhere? Ah. Lt. Andy Flynn. The man of the hour. I thought it was you," said the blond in a short black and white sleeveless printed dress, seating on the stool beside Andy.

Andy raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement but did not invite her to join him.

"Hello, Atty. Rothman," he greeted.

His department was not really in good terms with Linda Rothman who often times represented the defense for high-profile cases, but he found no reason to be hostile as theirs was only a professional dispute.

"Glad you remembered me. Please. Call me, Linda," she said flashing him a seductive smile as she settled beside Andy.

"A Margarita, please," she told the bar tender before returning her attention back to Andy Flynn.

"Linda…I Listen, I'm moving to the empty booth. I'd better order some dinner," he said, not wanting any company.

Andy moved to the nearest empty booth and called for the waiter. To his surprise, Linda Rothman followed.

"Good idea. I haven't had dinner either. I just came out from the bar next door and saw you come this way."

Andy didn't reply, not wanting to encourage her to keep him company.

Andy placed his order of buffalo wings and mozzarella sticks, and Linda ordered a salad. She must be staying to keep him company.

"Tell me, why is the most celebrated cop today seated all alone in this Irish pub? Don't you know everyone is talking about you? The hero who caught the murderer of the famous actress' s older son and saved her two other young children from kidnappers. I heard there is a promotion in the offing for you to head Central."

"Well, you were misinformed. I'm not moving out of Major Crimes Unit. Besides, I was only doing my job. Nothing spectacular about it," said Andy before taking another gulp of his drink.

Linda eyed him with curiosity and interest. The men she usually met would brag about their achievements relentlessly but the handsome silver fox before her kept a low profile.

"You know, you really shouldn't underestimate your heroism. It inspired the people to trust law enforcement again… Look your interview is on tv again," said Linda.

Andy looked up on the monitor unimpressed.

It was on the news flash again. The telegenic Lieutenant was being interviewed by several reporters and was given a merit for closing the case in a timely manner. The people from the next table kept glancing from Andy to the television until they have recognized him as the honored cop.

Linda Rothman flashed them a big smile. "Yes, he's the cop on the news," she said loud enough for other tables to hear as well.

A huge applause engulfed the room and Flynn had no choice but to give them an acknowledging smile.

"I'm retiring in maybe eight years, I'm happy to spend my remaining years in Major Crimes," Andy told Linda.

"Eight years is still a long time. Don't you want to retire in a higher position? Run your own department? Captain Andy Flynn-sure has a nice sound to it," insisted Linda.

Andy smiled for the first time. "You remind me of someone equally ambitious."

"Who? An old girlfriend?" she flirted.

"Captain Raydor. You sure have a lot in common," said Andy with fondness.

Linda was puzzled. Why would he compare her to his boss out of nowhere, unless there were qualities in her that he found attractive.

"We also have our differences… for one, I'm younger," she smiled.

Andy shrugged and said nothing.

Their orders have arrived, and Andy took it as a way to avoid conversation, but Linda was relentless.

"Is that a Bloody Mary you're having? I've thought of you as the whisky type. How about I buy you a glass of Black Daniels," asked Linda, flipping her hair.

"It's a Shirly Temple. I can't have a drink," said Andy, flashing her his AA ring.

"Listen, Andy, why don't you take me to the policeman's ball so you can see if I really do have a lot in common with Sharon Raydor," she suggested playfully.

Andy was surprised by the suggestion. "Really, you want to go to a boring old party of police officers? I'm sure it's nothing as fancy as the parties thrown by the Lawyers Association."

"Come on, it will give us a chance to get to know each other. Get to know more about the LAPD. I'm sure it's going to be fun," smiled Linda.

Missing Andy and their constant dinner out brought Sharon to the Irish Pub they have last visited. She was not expecting to see Andy but she enjoyed going to the places they frequented. It somehow relaxes her and alleviates her longingness for him.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of Andy's familiar silver hair and with him on the booth, flashing him a gorgeous, flirtatious smile was the insufferable Linda Rothman.

She felt her heart caught in her throat as a pang of jealousy swept over her being at the sight of Andy with another woman.

Relax, Sharon, he's doing nothing wrong, she scolded herself. They were only eating dinner. She debated whether to storm over to their table or to retreat back to her car, but then she remembered, she had just told him they were nothing but colleagues right in front of Taylor, then she had absolutely no right to act like a jealous girlfriend.


End file.
